1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to portable shelters and more particularly to a collapsible shelter for automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
Collapsible structures or shelters providing protection against sun, rain, and the like are well known. The structure typically comprises a fabric canopy, a frame for supporting the canopy, and legs for supporting the frame above the ground. One significant use for the collapsible structure is to provide temporary protection when servicing a motor vehicle. The principal advantage of collapsible structure is its portability.
However, the conventional collapsible structures are quite complicated. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.